


Unknown words

by shikeris



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeris/pseuds/shikeris





	Unknown words

We are so close we can reach each others' hand but  
we are so far away our lips can't meet  


We speak different languages, but love is about learning words you haven't ever known

Maybe in another time,  
maybe in another life  
We'll speak the same feelings and I will know what it means  
to hold your face into my trembling hands  
  
I love you and I miss you every time you stand next to me


End file.
